Iron Princess
by Nikorah of the West
Summary: My name is Ari. Ari Chase and I live in Louisiana. My best friend Bobbie Goodman turned out to be a faery. Not the Disney fairy but a faery like Oberon. His real name is Robin Goodfellow a.k.a Puck and my mother is the Iron Queen. I connect all the courts in Nevernever so I am wanted dead by all three courts except for the family and Puck. My life was normal...now not so much. R
1. Prelude

**I do not own the Iron Fey Series...the credit belongs to Julie Kagawa for creating such a wonderful series.**

**_Prelude_  
**

Meghan Chase wrapped her daughter up in a green and brown blanket. She, then, snuck out of her kingdom without her knights and made her way out of the Iron Realm. She sensed her husband following her and stopped. At least it wasn't their son. She would have no idea how to explain this to him. He was very protective of his newborn sister.

"Ash, how did you know I would leave?" She asked without turning around. The former Ice Prince smirked.

"Because I know you and I know that you do not want Ariella apart of the Nevernever," he replied and Meghan smiled. He had a point.

"Ari shouldn't be apart of the Nevernever. She needs to know her mortal family and stay away from the other courts. I don't want her anywhere near my father or your mother. We have Kierran for that," Meghan said ferociously and Ash nodded. He couldn't help but agree with what she was saying. He didn't want his daughter anywhere near Mab or the Winter Court.

"So your mother and brother are going raise Ariella?" He asked and Meghan nodded. It was the only thing she could think of to keep her out of it. Her little Ari. The pride and joy of her life sitting in her arms aside from her son of course.

"Don't forget Ethan's new wife, Mckenzie."

"Of course," he said with a nod.

"We need to have someone watch after her in the Mortal Realm," Meghan said and Ash nodded.

"Who?" He asked and Meghan sighed. She didn't know at the moment.

"Puck," she said suddenly and Ash sighed. HE was a good choice but he still worked for Oberon.

"Puck," he agreed ruefully and Meghan smiled. Puck it was.

**I know that the prelude was short but it's only a stepping stone for the fanfic. Read and Review to tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

I** do not own the Iron Fey Series...the credit belongs to Julie Kagawa for creating such a wonderful series.**

**And to Emo Anna(love your name by the way^^ it's awesome)...thanks for reviewing. And I wouldn't exactly call it a knock-off...more like a continuation that I wanted, but nonetheless thank you. :)**

**Thanks to getting a review, I decided to update. I didn't know if I could've or not but thanks to you I can:) Thanks again!**

**_Chapter 1_**

Winter was always one of my favorite seasons. Mostly due to the recital I am to star in but still. It's one of the most beautiful seasons around. Snow falls and covers the Earth like a white blanket and the animals sleep until spring shows its head for the first time in months. Or well, that's how I picture it anyway. I live in Louisiana where it doesn't snow, it rains.

My name is Ari. Ariella Chase and I'm fifteen, turning sixteen in tow days. I live in a small town, whose name will not be mentioned for good reason, and live with my uncle and aunt. I used to live with my grandmother but she died a little over a year ago so my guardians are now Ethan and McKenzie Chase.

I never knew my parents. I was told they died in a car accident after they dropped me off at Grandma's. I never thought it was odd that I didn't see a picture of them or heard their names, I guessed it was too painful a reminder of them.

"Ari!" I heard my uncle call from downstairs. "Bobbie's here!"

"Alright, coming!" I called back and set my hair brush down. Bobbie Goodman has been my friend for as long as I can remember. He was there through it all and made me feel better when I was having a shitty day.

"Hey, princess, hurry up or we'll be late!" He called next and I growled in annoyance. Idiot. He knows I hate being called princess.

"Damn Bobbie," I grumbled as I made my way down the steps and into the living room.

He was wearing his his usual clothing of a t-shirt and a pear of ripped jeans. I was wearing a low-cut black dress that shimmies and sparkles in any type of light.

"Ready to go, princess?" He asked with a smirk and I threw my fencing sword at him. I always keep a weapon handy around the house. You never know when you're gonna need one. He dodged and laughed while Uncle Ethan scolded me about throwing weapons in the house. After that ordeal, we were ready to go.

"You have horrible aim," Bobbie commented and I shot him a look. I didn't have horrible aim, it's just that he can dodge really well. We got into my uncle's minivan and made out way to the town's theatre. Yeah, we have our own theatre. Not as cool as it sounds, though.

I began to hum and Bobbie, Uncle Ethan, and Aunt Kenzie smiled. Like everyone else in this cursed town , they love my singing. I would have sang professionally but I was worried about Grandma and declined. I'm glad I did. I was there for her when she died and that's all that counts. Now I need to be here for my uncle considering his wife is dying.

"I need your help to practice before I go onstage," I said to Bobbie and he smirked.

"You don't need it," he said and I glowered at him, "You've got it down."

"I know that but it was the orders of my coach. Not mine. Ass," I ground out through my clenched teeth and unclenched them before I caused a mouth ache. He laughed and I swatted at his head. He caught it with a smug expression before it changed. My heart beat sped up and my breathing hitched in my throat at the smoldering look in his eyes. His emerald green eyes.

He pulled back with a laugh and my face went up in flames. Damn him to hell!

"Show time, princess," he said cheerily and I gave him a frosty look which he ignored. We pulled into the theatre's parking and I grew nervous. This would be a night I will never forget.

**Sorry it took me a while to post a new chapter. I've been busy with school. ^^ Well, review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

I** do not own the Iron Fey Series...the credit belongs to Julie Kagawa for creating such a wonderful series.**

**And to my guest reviewer...thanks...I really needed the inspiration to continue this cause otherwise I wouldn't have...so I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**_Chapter 2_**

The recital was fantastic. The standing ovation I got at the end made me go still with shock. I had actually pulled it off. Yay!

"Good job, princess. Now to celebrate, we go out for a picnic under the stars," Bobbie whispered into my ear and I shivered. Maybe he liked me too, but I highly doubt it. I mean, we've known each other for years! If he liked me in that way at all, he would have asked me out by now.

"Sure!" I said with a smile and he smiled back.

"Hey, kiddo! Nice work," Uncle Ethan said giving me a hug and I beamed at him. Aunt Kenzie smiled at me and hugged me as well. I never expected to get such praise from a simple recital, well it wasn't simple but you get the idea. People came by to congratulate the orchestra and other singers that helped me and I snicked away unnoticed from everyone.

"I can't believe I actually pulled it off," I said to myself as the autumn air became chilly. I shivered and pulled my arms tighter around myself and looked around for the source of the chill.

"So this is the half-blood's spawn," a voice said in the darkness and I reached for my fencing sword to realize that I left back inside and cursed. How could I be so stupid?

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded and a bone-chilling laugh echoed around me. Fuck! This could not be happening. Not today.

"And the ice prince actually allowed himself to elope with the pitiful creature to create such an abomination," it scoffed and I clenched my fists. This was getting ridiculous.

"Enough of the chit-chat you scum! Show yourself," I snarled and smirked, "or are you too scared?" I heard a hiss and smiled. That hit a mark.

"You'll pay, little girl!" It cried and a shape lunged at me from my right. I dived out of the way and winced as I landed in rocks. I saw it whirl around and it shrieked in anger at missing its target.

"Shit!" I mumbled and got to my feet. It made another lunge and I sidestepped to the left. It landed in the rocks and I sprinted towards the theatre door. I felt a tug on the dress and I was pulled back with a scream.

"Bobbie!" I cried out in terror and as it's claws raked my face and arms and I screamed once more.

"Get off!" I heard my uncle yell and looked to where I heard his voice and nearly fainted at the sight before me. He held my fencing sword before him with a glint to his blue eyes. He looked ready to draw blood.

"Uncle!" I cried in relief yet terror as he charged with a battle cry. The creature on top of me got up and sent a kick in his direction causing him to fly back about twenty feet and hit the cement wall. He landed in a heap of limbs and I gasped. I quickly got to my feet and ran to him but was pulled back by my leg. I fell on my face and clawed at the ground with my fingers as I was dragged back.

"Uncle! Uncle Ethan!" I screamed as tears poured down my face. I needed to make sure he was okay. I had to make sure he was still alive. I heard the creature giggle at my weak attempt to free myself and felt anger boil inside of me.

"Get the fuck off you creature from hell!" I shrieked and kicked back with my free leg. I felt it connect with its face and it shrieked out in pain and leg me go. I scrambled to my feet to ran as fast as I could to my uncle's side. I checked his pulse to find it there but faint. I sighed in relief and grabbed my fencing sword from his limp hand and got into a stance. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that my aunt had inched her way to my uncle's side and cradled his head in her lap. I had to protect both of them.

The creature was human looking though it's hair was metallic and its body was covered in wires. Its claws were about ten inches long and its eyes were beady and red. This clearly wasn't human. It was some kind of monster.

"You pay for that kick, abomination! I swear it you will!" It screeched and I readied my sword. Just let it come for me. It will be dead before it can even blink. It charged and I felt my adrenaline kick in. It was time to end this.

**Sorry it took me a while to post a new chapter. I've been busy with school. ^^ Well, review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

I** do not own the Iron Fey Series...the credit belongs to Julie Kagawa for creating such a wonderful series.**

**Though I technically didn't get a review this time around it's okay. I found inspiration..with an anime surprisingly. ^^ Thank you InuYasha!**

**And to Ninja Girl LW...thank you. I know that it's been a while but when it comes to school..that's first priority. On top of school...family issues..I just didn't have the heart to write for a while. It happens. But thanks for your review and you'll love this chapter. **

**_Chapter 3_**

I held my sword in front of me. No one attacks my uncle and gets away with it. My hand tightened around the hilt of my fencing sword as it began to cackle with glee.

I charged and made an arc with the blade as it went to dodge but wasn't fast enough. I cut in half, its mouth an O as it let out a silent scream before clammering to the ground and turning into a bunch of wires. A strange oily goo seeped from it's dead body and I shudder involuntarily. That was just nasty.

I dropped the fencing sword disgusted with myself. How could I be so cold?

"Ariella!" Bobbie called out and was by my side instantly. I turned toward him and stared at him. He's too late.

"Go check on my uncle," I ordered coldly and he nodded. I turned around quickly so he wouldn't see the tears or hate in my eyes. I couldn't believe I killed someone in cold blood. It was as..as if I was a completely different person. How could I kill someone without a second thought? Why didn't I even think about it? How am I gonna face my uncle knowing that I'm a murderer?

"Your uncle is alive, but out cold," he said and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now tell me what happened, princess."

Tears fell from my eyes as I whirled around and punched him in the face as hard as I could. "Where were you, Bobbie Goodman!? We-we could have died! I thought you would protect me no matter what! Why didn't you follow me when I went outside? I hate you!"

Bobbie stared at me dumbfounded while rubbing his jaw for a couple of minutes before grabbing me and pulling me close to his chest. I began punching it as hard as I could while screaming, "I hate you! I hate you!" over and over again until I lost the strength to do that and just clutched his shirt as I sobbed into his chest. He smoothed the back of my head with one hand while the other held me around the waist to hold me up once my legs gave out.

"I'm sorry. So so sorry," he whispered into my hair as I shook with the effort to calm down. At least he still cared. At least he still worries. At least he might love me.

God, l must be an idiot. To think that he would love me? Pssh. Yeah right.

Then again, he just might. I'll have to think over that tonight when I sleep...if I sleep.

**I know. I know, but I explained it above so no flames. Reviews? They help me write.**


	5. Chapter 4

I** do not own the Iron Fey Series...the credit belongs to Julie Kagawa for creating such a wonderful series.**

**I found inspiration..with an anime surprisingly. ^^ Thank you InuYasha!**

**And to Ninja Girl LW...thank you. I updated for the second time this week...ya excited? **

**_Chapter 4_**

Bobbie drove us home without talking. My uncle was laid out in the backseat with my aunt holding his head still so I had to sit up front with Bobbie. On the way, I told what happened after I stepped outside and how I killed the thing. I didn't tell him what was going on in my head but what was said aloud was fair game.

"Bobbie, what will happen now? What was that thing that attacked me?" I asked after I was done explaining and he just continued to stare out the windshield. "Bobbie? Hello? Anybody home?" I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't seem fazed one bit. What has gotten into him?

I sat back and crossed my arms. This day is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"My name isn't Bobbie," he said suddenly and I just stared at him. Did he hit his head recently?

"What?"

"My name isn't Bobbie, princess," he said and looked over at me annoyed. "It's Puck." I looked at him like he was insane. Seriously? He nicknamed himself after the stupid faery that turned a human's head into a donkey's to fool Titania into loving him? Well, I guess it makes sense considering all the pranks he's pulled but still.

"So you're saying your real name is Robin Goodfellow and work for Oberon?" I asked putting two and two together. He gave me a sideways glance and sighed.

"Of course you would know that. Your into folk lore," he muttered to himself and I smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Answer me, god dammit!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez you don't need to hit me.," he cried out and rubbed the back of his head with one hand while driving with the other.

"Then maybe you should just answer me next time," I said hotly and he smirked at me.

"You really are a lot like your mother. So yes, I work for King Oberon of the Seelie Court. You know what that is right?"

I glared at him, "Of course, you knuckle-head! It's the Summer Court!"

He smiled. "Good, then you know that there is also a Winter Court or the-"

"Unseelie Court. Get to the point?" I asked with a small plead and he grinned at me.

"Well, Mab rules that one. Evil son of-"

"Puck."

"Sorry. Anyway, there is another court that is not known. It's called the Iron Court and is ruled by your mother." My mother? She's dead though...right?

"And you have a brother. His name is Kierran. More like the dad another evil son of-"

"Puck!"

"Sorry! Touchy today huh, princess?" He looked over at me but I wasn't exactly paying attention. My mother and father are alive. I have a brother though I don't know if he's older or younger and my best friend is a faery. What have I gotten myself into? Does my uncle and aunt even know about this?

**Dun dun dun! She found out! A lot later than Meghan did might I add. So review for me? They help a whole lot. *puppy dog eyes* Pweeasee?**


	6. Chapter 5

I** do not own the Iron Fey Series...the credit belongs to Julie Kagawa for creating such a wonderful series.**

**I found inspiration..with an anime surprisingly. ^^ Thank you InuYasha!**

**And to Ninja Girl LW...thank you. It's due to you that I can even get these chapters done.**

**I, for some strange reason, made Ari weak in this chapter. Just a little bit though but after what she went through...would you blame her?**

**_Chapter 5_**

He pulled into the driveway to my house and I looked over at him in surprise. "Why here? Why not at your house next door?"

Puck laughed at me, his hand pounding the steering wheel, as I stared at him in disbelief. What the fuck? Is he laughing at me?

"What's so funny, Goodfellow?" My uncle croaked from the backseat and I turned to look at him. My aunt smiled at me thinly as she continued to stroke his forehead.

"Good to see your awake, Chase," Puck said with a smirk and I slapped his arm, hard.

"Ow!"

"Don't tease my uncle!"

"You didn't have to hit me!"

"Yes, I did! You don't learn otherwise!"

"I can learn other ways to, you know!"

I crossed my arms and looked at him. "Prove it."

He smiled and leaned towards me. "Okay." My face went hot and I pushed him away.

"You pervert!" I cried out and he burst out laughing again. I punched him in the face and got out of the car my face blazing with embarrassment and my pace quick with fury. I didn't notice the net under my feet until it was too late and I was suspended in the air.

"I caught her! I caught her!" A voice said in glee and I paled.

"Ari!"

"Puck! Help!" I cried out as I fell and began to get pulled away. I reached my hand through the netting my eyes wide with fright and barely any breath left in me. He caught hold of it and there was a sudden jerk and a cry of pain in front of us. Puck cut me free with a dagger, I have no idea how he got one, and pulled me out of it. I clung to his chest as he pulled me away from the cursing of whatever caught me.

"Don't let it come near me," I whispered to him and he nodded his face nothing but serious. A creature with wires sticking out of its back and a ratish like posture. A rat faery caught me...nice.

"What do you want with the princess of your court?" Puck demanded and I looked up at him in wonder and awe. I can see him how most people can't, someone that actually cares for the people he is close to. All those rumors created about him I never believed in the first place but now I know they aren't true. They can't be with how he's protecting me right now.

"I will not-"

"Princess. Princess is wanted by my queen. I bring her. I bring her," it said and I raised and eyebrow at it.

"That was nothing but chittering to me," Puck said with a shake of his head and I stared at him before I stared at the rat faery. Huh. I can understand it.

"What's your name?" I asked and it looked at me with its beady eyes and smiled.

"She understands me! She does! She does!" It cheered and I smiled. It's kind of cute in a childish way. "I'm called Razor!"

Razor? Now where have I heard that name before?

_"Go Razor go!" _A voice said in the back of my mind and I gasped aloud. Of course!

"You were there in the backyard when I was younger weren't you?" I asked incredulously and Razor jumped up and down in happiness.

"Yes!" He cried out and Puck gave us both a weird look before shaking his head.

"You understand the wire ball?" He asked and I nodded.

"He was my imaginary friend when I was a child. I could always understand him," I stated and it nodded in glee and jumped around. Things just got even weirder than I thought.

**Woohoo! A twist! Read and review to tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 6

I** do not own the Iron Fey Series...the credit belongs to Julie Kagawa for creating such a wonderful series.**

**I found inspiration..with an anime surprisingly. ^^ Thank you InuYasha!**

**And to Ninja Girl LW...thank you. It's due to you that I can even get these chapters done. I guarantee you'll love this chapter. **

**_Chapter 6_**

Razor walked up to me and I crouched down next to him.

"Who is my father? What is his name?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me and it giggled with glee. I watched in horror as it produced another net and I was suddenly on my feet and standing behind Puck. A snarl was etched on his face and I grabbed the back of his shirt in my hands to catch his attention.

"Childhood friend or not," he said knowing what I was stopping him from, "he will die if he touches you." Puck...

I put my head against his back and nodded knowing that it was smart to say nothing.

"Queen wants princess. Razor bring princess whether Jokester agree or not," it said and I looked past Puck's body to glare at the rat faery.

"He is not a jokester. He's my friend and protector. Be nice or go away," I said and it rolled its eyes. I narrowed my eyes at it and stood out from behind Puck with my hands on my hips.

"Leave. Now," I commanded and Puck looked at me like I was crazy. I gave him a look as Razor ruffled his feet.

"Razor, leave. I will not ask again." He nodded and walked off. That was too close.

"You really are like your mother," I heard Puck mutter and I turned to look at him.

"What is she like?"

"Who?"

"My mother."

Puck looked at me sadly and then looked up at the sky as it began to snow. "Brave, smart, and loyal. She trusted those close to her and could easily get hurt if betrayed even slightly. She never gives up and if everything is left up to her, she will do it even at the cost of her life. You are a lot like her."

I smiled. Some of it described me but how does that make me like her?

"You even remind me of her when she got mad. It's funny," he said with a sad laugh and I looked down at me feet. I never realized it but...he's in love with her and I'm standing in the way.

"What about my dad? Am I like him?" I asked next and he grimaced.

"When it comes to fighting and your glares," he shuddered and continued, "I can say that you are like him too. You can even prank like him and get into situations like he used to." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head at the memories.

"What about my-"

"Look out!" He cried interrupting me and grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. I gasped as he then spun around and I closed my eyes. What was going on?

"Damn. We missed her," a voice said and I groaned. More faeries after me? What did I do to deserve this?

"Puck?" I called softly, looking up at his scowling face and paled. He was beyond pissed. His hands were curled into fists on my back as I put my head back on his chest and sighed. This will be one hell of a fight.


	8. Chapter 7

I** do not own the Iron Fey Series...the credit belongs to Julie Kagawa for creating such a wonderful series.**

**I have no internet so whenever I go to the library, I have to use the computers there. *sigh* Life is so cruel sometimes. **

**And to Ninja Girl LW...thank you. It's due to you that I can even get these chapters done. I guarantee you'll love this chapter. **

**And to my guest reviewer...your right. I think I got them confused there. I'll fix it soon ok? **

**Does anyone know a good beta-reader?**

**Also, I'm going to have a Puck POV moment in here. Tell me how I did?**

**_Chapter 7_**

"Ari," Puck said and I looked up at him, "I want you to run to the car and get Ethan. He'll protect you while I deal with them."

"But-"

"No buts, Ariella. I promised to keep you safe and safe I will keep you."

Puck. Why are acting like this? Why are you so protective?

I nodded as those questions circled my mind. He let me go and I made a bee line towards the SUV. I never made it. Just as I went to call out my uncle's name, a vicious blow to the black of the head caused me to stumble and fall to my knees.

"Puck!" I cried out as hands grabbed me from behind.

"Ari!" He cried out and I began to struggle against my kidnappers and another blow to the head happened. Sparks flew across my vision as he called out my name once more only it was farther away. Wind rifled my hair as I slipped into oblivion not even realizing I was being kidnapped anymore.

~PUCK POV~

"Ari," I said and I felt her eyes on my face, "I want you to run to the car and get Ethan. He'll protect you while I deal with them."

I could feel her fear and worry radiate from her as I fought for control over the impulse to kiss her. Now wasn't the time, Puck. Get your head back in the game.

"But-" She started to protest but I didn't allow her to finish.

"No buts, Ariella. I promised to keep you safe and keep you safe I will," I said my eyes never leaving the winter fey in front of us and she just squeezed my shirt tighter in her hands subconsciously. I saw her nod in understanding and her hands fell from my shirt.

I let her go and she ran as fast as she could towards the SUV. I pulled out two of my daggers and controlled the warm glamour around me to make clones of me. I smirked and charged.

"Puck!" I heard Ariella cry out in pain and fright and I stopped mid-charge. Shit.

"Ari!" I cried out and sent the rest of the clones into battle against the winter fey and watched in horror as Ariella was hit in the back of the head by an iron faery. She slumped against them and I felt panic seize my heart.

"Ari! Ari!" I screamed out and killed one of them. I wasn't gonna let them take her from me. They would have to kill me to do so. I killed the rest and held her against my chest as I called out for Ethan. I felt one of my clones die and winced as two others died as well.

"Ethan! We really could use your help!" I called out again and quickly dodged a spear. She was still out cold as he came running her fencing sword in his hand and I flinched when he went to hand it to me.

"What's wrong? Why can't you take the sword?" He asked and I just stared at him. Did he really just ask me that? His puzzled expression turned to guilt and embarrassment as he gave a giddy laugh and deflected an arrow.

"Right. Sorry," he said and went off to fight as I just continued to dodge. I couldn't put her down without risking her getting taken and I can fight one-handed but it just gets tiring after a while. After a bit, the fighting stopped and it became quiet. Ari made a noise and I looked down at her in anxiousness.


End file.
